The Hunger Games: Burning Flame
by VAMPIREACADEMYxlovexTWILIGHT
Summary: After last year of the 74th Hunger Games, Journey and Gale try to have a normal life in the Victor's Village. But when President Snow decides to pay Journey a visit on Tour day, she is left with heavy weights on her shoulders. What will she and Gale go through when the 75th games, or better known as the Quarter Quell comes around?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One year. One year has gone by since the 74th Hunger Games and everything has gone back to normal for Journey and Gale. Well.. as normal as it can be for 2 kids who spent a week killing and seeing people get killed. Journey still had her nightmares and sometimes even have flashbacks of the games from time to time. And Gale.. well Gale also has nightmares of the games and takes out his frustration and anger of the Games by hunting.

Gale still goes hunting with Katniss. The money from the Capitol will never stop him from doing what he does best. Mostly the game he gets he gives to Katniss and her family. Journey offered to joined them and help in the winter season because it's getting hard to hunt when it's freezing. I guess you could say Gale and Journey have become friends in a way, but it is hard to be friends with someone who you've shared your first kiss with. Gale notices how uncomfortable and quiet she gets and tries to have her open up, but she shuts him out further.

Journey's birthday had passed in the fall. She is now 14 and she sees herself getting older physically. Her body is more curvy and her face more oval shaped. Her hair has also grown a lot, so now her curls meet at the middle of her back.

On a very cold, grey day at District 12, Journey waits silently in the forest for her hunting partners to arrive. She is curled up trying to keep warm in her black fur jacket that hugged her upper body. As she sits and wait she thinks about the games.

**JPOV**

I'm kneeling down on the frozen dirt looking up at the sunrise while . I always love looking at the orange, pink, and red colors swirled together in the morning sky. The cold air nipping at my skin making my cheeks and nose red, so I try and snuggle more into my leather/fur jacket. My knee gets soaked with crunched snow on the grown as I hold on tightly to my wooden bow as if my life depended on it. Only a year ago.. it did.

_SNAP!_

My instincts took over, and I turned abruptly with my bow up and arrow pointed straight out towards… Gale.

"Woah, woah easy there. It's just me." I breath in and out calming myself and see my breath in the cold air as I lower my bow. "Maybe I should wear a cat bell next time, so you won't kill me." He says in a joking matter. Too bad I don't find it funny.

"Sorry I didn't mean to... where's Katniss?" I noticed that she wasn't standing by Gale as she would every time we met in the woods.

"She couldn't make it today. Her mom forced her to stay home and help with something." I nodded my head in understanding. "So when does the tour leave?" He asks me. I had totally forgotten about the tour, then I remember the letter from Effie. "A couple of hours I think. I say. I see the his jaw clench and then relaxed a bit.

"How are you feeling about the tour?" He asks me. I didn't really know how I felt to be honest. I was trying my best to find something to look forward to, but I didn't want to go. "I guess I just want it to be over. It's not like we have a say in going or not" and that was true. We didn't have a say in what to do in our lives, but I guess you get used to that when you live a placed ruled by higher class society

"How are you feeling about the tour?" I asked back. "To be honest I really am not looking forward to it. I hate pretending to be somebody that I'm not." All I could do was nod, understanding what he was talking about.

It seemed to get a little too quiet for my liking. "You know, I saw a few turkeys on the way here. We should go and check it out." I perk up at the word turkey. We haven't seen anything other than birds for awhile.

"Okay. I wanna catch something extra today so I can traded for Haymitch's '_Gift' _before it's time to get ready for the tour." With that, we went into the woods to check out the snares we left yesterday. As we were walking I could feel Gale's heat radiate off him and I walked closer to him. He noticed, but thankfully didn't say anything.

When we found our snare trappes, I found that I caught a rabbit while Gale caught a rabbit and a bird. I was getting even better at snares thanks to Gale. He walked over and handed me the bird. I looked up at him. "No it's fine. Give it to the Everdeens."

"Didn't you say you needed an extra game to trade?" He asked as he forwarded his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah but I can catch my own game Gale."

As we were passing the frozen river, I heard a few noises coming from across it and I slowed my walking. I hopped over a few rocks and saw turkeys in a large group. I grinned to myself and told Gale to get down. I crouch down beside him and slowly and carefully take out an arrow. I pull it back and find a good aim.

Breath in..

Breath out..

Breath in.. and shoot. I shot...a boyl! Oh my God I killed someone! I killed..Marvel! The Games. Rue. Spear. Screaming. Death… blood.

**GPOV**

"AH! AHHH! NO! RUE! NO!" I heard Journey yell. "Hey hey! Whoa whoa whoa it's alright." I stand up and try to calm her down but it was like she couldn't hear me. I tried touching her shoulder but she just started to panic even more and swatted my hand away.

"AHH! NO! NO DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Shh Journey. It's okay. It's okay you're out. You're safe! You're here with me. Shh" She seems to snap out of her episode and recollects herself as she looks around with realization on her face.

"Oh my… I-I'm so sorry I just...I" She says. I shake my head no and say that it's okay. But we both know it's not. It's not okay and it's the Capitol's fault that she's like this! " I-we should g-go" She picks up her bow and starts walking. I never actually seen her have an episode before today, but her mother told me that she has them a lot lately. It saddens me to know that she has these things. No one should go through that. The games definitely changed her for the worst and I hate it!

**JPOV**

I can't believe I just freaked out on Gale! I never wanted him to see me like that, and now he gives me that kicked puppy look. I don't need anymore pity! I already have it from my mother, Prim, and Katniss and I don't need it from Gale.

We hide our bows in our tree log, and we walk in silence to the fence. I step my foot over one of the wires, then I swing my body in between the two wires and was now back in District 12. People were just going about their daily lives that never change. Coal miners were walking to the mines with their usual gloomy expressions but I couldn't blame them. They were risking their lives every day for only a small amount of money that barely paise.

Gale and I walk to the Hub to trade some stuff.

I walk over to a woman making whisky. Since I didn't catch anything extra, I decided to use my plan B. My spoons to trade.

"Um hi, can I get two bottles please?" I ask. She smiles at me showing only one tooth. "Of course sweetie."

She then pours some in two small bottles and hands them to me. I trade it with three silver spoons from home… well the Victors Village. Then Gale made his trade which he yet told me about and then we walk back to the Victors Village.

"So are you sure you're feeling okay with doing the tour?" Gale asks me out of nowhere.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be…. Gale look I'm not going to have another episode if that's what you're worried about."

"I am worried! I'm worried about you! You could have one during the tour on camera or in front of Haymitch and Effie."

"Gale the tour is only for a few weeks…"

"Yeah well a lot could happen in a few weeks Journey." I ignore his comment and just walk the rest of the way up the hill in silence.

When we pass the entrance gate, me and Gale part ways as he goes to his house.

I see Midnight perched up on the frozen fountain and decided to give him a pet. He reaches for my hand and starts to pur. I mentally awe at his cuteness and kept on walking. I then walk up to Haymitch's house which is similar to mine and the rest. Big, grand, but dull.

I knock on the door several times, but no answer. So I took the liberty of letting myself in. When I did I could hear the glass bottles on the floor sway from opening the door and I know that he's been drinking. I walk to his dining room and saw him sitting down with his face smushed into the mahogany table snoring and a cup of what smells like moonshine. I walk over to him and shake him. Nothing seems to be working.

"Haymitch! Wake up, come on it's Tour day! HAYMITCH!" Damn it! I mentally curse. I hate drunks! I grab the cup of moonshine and I see a knife gently tucked under his right hand. I move away from his right side and move to his far left because I know that when I pour this on him, he's going to grab that knife. I dump the moonshine down on him and..

"AHHH!" He grabs the knife and starts swinging it around until he notices me.

"Are you out of your freaking mind!?" He gives me a death glare and points the knife at me.

"No but Effie will be if you're not ready soon. It's Tour day and the cameras will be here in an hour." He slams the knife down and then sits back in his chair with a groan.

"Did you really have to do that!?"

"HEY! If you want to be treated like a baby than you should've asked Peeta."

"Should've asked Peeta what?" I hear Peeta say as he walks in with what looks like coco bread. I wasn't really surprised to see him here. Ever since I told him how bad Haymitch was with his drinking, Peeta has made it his mission to try and get him to ease off it. Kind of like how he tried to help my mother when she used to be drunk. That was always Peeta. Caring about others, I guess I got some of my traits from him but they don't always show...

" Asked you to wake me without giving me an ammonia! You know Journey, you are a strangely dislikable little girl." I lift an eyebrow and then place the two bottles in front of him. "But you do have your virtues." He says now smiling as he happily takes one of the bottles. I roll my eyes at him.

"Do you want bread Journey?" He says. Things have been distant between us these past couple months. I haven't been to the bakery because I've been helping Gale and Katniss hunt, and when I'm not hunting he's hanging around Katniss. It's not that I don't like them together, I think they are perfect… it's just that we don't have any time to reconnect.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Your welcome."

"Uh oh. A bump on the friendship train I see." I hear Haymitch say. I turn to him and glare. "Butt out and drink your whisky Haymitch." He puts his hands up in surrender and then drinks more of the whisky.

"I've been meaning to talk to you Peeta, but.."

"It's fine. We can talk when you get back from Touring." He reassures me.

"Ok. Touring is in an HOUR Haymitch so please just… take a bath." I say as I crinkle my nose at the smell of strong whisky and moonshine all over him as it drips from his head.

"Yeah well thanks to you sweet cheeks, I already did." He states.

"I mean a bath that doesn't make you smell like you've been drinking all night." I say as I walk down the hall and out the door.

I walk home which was 2 houses down from Haymitch's and take off my fur and leather jacket in the living room. I was greeted by a warm hug from my little brother Flex. He's also an inch taller than he was a year ago. I looked to the living room to see Prim was here along with her mother sitting on the couch as they always visit. "Wait.. Gale said that Katniss was helping her mom with something." Why is her mom here and more importantly wheres Katniss? "Well she left early to talk with Peeta. I think they had a fight" Mrs. Everdeen tells me. Poor Peeta and Katniss.

"Hey Prim." I say. Prim also grew a lot this year. She meets my height and her blond hair grew, so now she doesn't have her hair in braided pigtails anymore. Her voice is no longer as squeaky either. "Hey J.J." Yes I've grown to actually like that nickname. " I dropped off your food at the house." I say. They nod and looked a bit stiff. What's going on? I see my mother in the kitchen probably making dinner. "Did you have a lovely walk sweetie?" She asks walking out of the kitchen. I'm confused. I told her I was hunting today.

"Walk? Mom I told you I was.."

"We have visitors sweetie." She interrupts. Then 2 men dressed in black appeared beside my mother.

"Ms. Lavender. This way please." The man pointed towards the door that leads to the study. I was scared at this point because i thought that I was in trouble for hunting, but as I walked inside the study I saw something far worse.

"President Snow, what an honor to see you at my house." I say dryly, but I was trying to make it sound as sweet as possible. He sat at the desk, wearing a giant white fur coat and black gloves and a cup of tea in hand.

"My dear I think it would be best to not lie to each other don't you think?"

"Yes I think that would be best and would save time." I say as I walk over to the desk and sit in a chair facing him. This man scared me beyond belief and made me incredibly nervous but I wasn't going to let him see that. So I just had to keep a poker face.

"Hmm.. I have a _problem _Ms. Lavender. A very big problem that started when you revealed those Nightlock berries in the arena... If that idiotic gamemaker Seneca Crane had any brains at all, he would have blown you to bits and pieces then and there. But I can expect you to know where he is now. Am I right?"

I take in a deep breath and say "Yes I do." He is at least six feet under. Snow wouldn't have let him live after his mistake of letting both of us live.

"And after that I decided to let you live and act out your little game, which you were very good at. The forbidden romance with an older boy. I have to admit, it was truly impressive. You convinced EVERY single person in the Capitol… however not everyone in the Districts fell for it. In several Districts, they find that your little scene with the berries was an act of defiance." Defiance? How could they have thought that?! I just didn't want to kill anyone else. Well.. I guess part of it was defiances but didn't really think it that way at the time.

"They think that if a young girl from District 12 can defy the Capitol and walk away untouched, then they think they can do the same. They think that they can create… an uprising." There is no way that that can be possible! I look at him as if he was crazy.

"An uprising?" I whispered, still not believing it.

"Yes, an uprising. THat can possibly lead to… revolution. An if that were to happen, then in time the whole system could fall to pieces altogether." I couldn't believe what he was saying. A rebellion. A rebellion all because of me is just ridiculous!

"Well I think it is a fragile system if it can be brought down by a little girl and a few berries." I say. And it's true. I never heard of a revolution start with a girl trying to poison herself.

"Yes it is indeed. But not in the way you imagine it to be."

"Well how should I imagine it then?" I asked getting really agitated at what he was telling me now. The way he's telling me this information is almost like a threat. He glares at me.

"YOU should imagine thousands of your people DEAD! This town of yours up in smoke and ashes. Imagine District 12 GONE in rubble and rock as if it had never existed like District 13." As much as what he said terrified me, it took all of my might to not grab those pair of scissors on the desk and stab him with it. I don't take kindly to threats about my home and my family.

"You fought very hard and brave in the Hunger Games Ms. Lavender. But those were _games._ Would you like to be in a real war with real weapons, and killing more innocents?"

"No!" I say. I don't think I could kill anymore people. He smiles at me and then takes a bite out of one of the sugar cookies.

" Good. That was the answer I was hoping for. Mmm. These cookies are splendid. Did your mother make them Journey?"

"No. Peeta did."

"Oh yes. Such a lovely boy." It scares me that he knows everything about my family and friends because I just know that he can use it against me… if he wanted.

"Why don't you just kill me now? It would make your life a whole lot easier."

"Because I don't want to kill you. Really I don't. I have a little girl at home that, in a way, reminds me of you. I would like us to be friends, and if not friends then at least allies." I would never be your friend or ally!

I clench my jaw and speak through my teeth. "So what do you need me to do?"

" While you and Gale are on tour, I need you to smile. I need you to be grateful. But above all you need you to be prepared to end it all in love. Do you think you can do that?"

I think for a second. Can I do that?

"Yes… Yes I'll convince them."

"Oh no Ms. Lavender. I need you to convince me." He gets up and opens his jacket to take out a rose. A white rose that he no doubt picked from his own garden. It was beautiful, but in a frightening way.

"For you Ms. Lavender." He hands it to me and I take it in my hands looking at it. "Do convince me. For the sake of your loved ones." He turns on the screen to show videos of me with Prim, Peeta, Flex, mother, Katniss, and even Gale. My heart beats faster and my palms become sweaty. He's been watching me…

**AN: YAY first chapter of my second book down! I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Snow left I had to get myself back together and I had to act like nothing happened. I left the study to find my mother on the couch with Flex on her lap. She sighed in relief as she saw me walk out and then looked at me worried. "Are you okay?"

I hated to lie to her, but telling the truth would only make her worry and scared. And when she was worried, she would drink. "Yeah of course. He just wanted to wish me a good tour." I said. She seemed to believe me as I heard her take a breath. I walked over and sat down next to my mom.

"Sooo Flexy, how are you and your new _girlfriend_?" I ask mockingly. He just crunches his nose at me. "Ewww! She is not my girlfewend! Girl's have cooties!" I roll my eyes at him. Him and Gale's little sister Posy are friends now and have been joined at the hip lately.

"First off little man, it's pronounced girl-friend. Second, if girls have cooties, then you wouldn't be playing with Posy every day and you wouldn't attack me with hugs every time I walk through that door." I say matter of factly. He reminds me of when I was his age and I though all boys had cooties.

"Well you're not a girl. You're my sister. And Posy is my friend." I just laugh and start tickling him. I stop when I hear the doorbell. Mom gets up and opened the door to the sound of a bubbly happy voice that could only belong to one person. Effie.

"Hello darling!" She greets my mother. My mother didn't know what to do.

I get up and walk over to greet her and my old prep team, Octavia and Flavius.

"Oh! There she is! My greatest triumph! Oh look how big you've gotten!" She gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then I was smoldered by hugs and compliments from my prep team. "Darling we've missed you!"

"We've missed our biggest star!"

"Yes and I'm pretty sure you've heard about what happened to Cinna?" I look straight at Effie alarmed as I thought President Snow did something to him.

"What? What happened to Cinna!?"

"Oh he has become a fashion star! EVERYONE has been wearing his designs in the Capitol!"

"Well not EVERYONE Effie." I hear a hushed voice behind Effie. She moves out of the way to reveal Cinna!

"Oh my God Cinna!" I run up to him and hug him, glad to see that he was okay. "I'm so glad to see you." I say.

"Me too kiddo. How are you?"

"I'm.. holding up ok." He nods in understanding.

"So are you ready to get to work?" He asks. I reluctantly nod my head and say yes, but inside I'm mentally digging my nails into the floorboard saying NO I WON'T GO!

"Good. Me too."

Flavius started on my hair and Octavia did my nails. Effie surprisingly did my makeup as Cinna was getting my outfit ready. Flex just sat on the couch and stared at me as he hugged one of his pillows. He was always shy around new people and as I would see him shrink behind his pillow as one of the stylists walk by him, I smile at him to make him feel safer.

My hair had 3 braids going to the middle of my head and then my loose hair was curled and placed to one side of my head. My makeup was some black eyeshadow with glitter and skin colored lipstick. Effie did a really good job which surprised me with all the colors on her face.

Cinna had me wear a pinkish purple dress with black lace covering it and it was knee high. I had on some high boots and a black jacket with a fur collar. When they were done, it was already dark outside.

"Alright she looks beautiful and I just talked to Gale's stylist and he's all ready. Now the cameras are here so Journey I want to see big, happy smiles!"

**3rd POV**

Caesar Flickerman was talking to his audience about how excited he was to talk to District 12's forbidden lovers. How inspirational their relationship is the the Capitol and the Districts.

"Last year, the 74th Hunger Games brought us sadness, heartbreak, but above all else it gave us love. AND that love will be the greatest love story of all time. Two brave people above all odds who chose to sacrifice both themselves than lose each other." The crowd goes into a wave of awes.

"Now, it is time to go to District 12 and talk to our star crossed lovers!"

**JPOV**

I was pushed out the door by an impatient Effie and was greeted by a giant camera a few feet away. I could hear Caesar's voice over a mic. "Ladies and gentlemen the Girl on Fire Ms. Journey Lavender." Then I looked ahead to see Gale come out in black pants, black boots and a black jacket similar to mine but more.. manly. "The Hunter Mr. Gale hawthorne !" We walk up to each other and I jump up to hug him. That was a bad idea because we must've slipped on ice and we feel. He fell on top of me and luckily his arm came up to block my head from hitting the ice. We stay like that, only looking at each other as he leans down for a kiss. When his lips meet mine, I felt something. Something different then the kiss we shared a year ago. I felt an electricity run through my lips to my cheeks and warmness against the cold.

"Um.. hello anybody home? Haha should we come back later?" Caesar's voice snaps us out of our little 'moment' and I plaster a fake smile on my face as we both get up. "We're sorry Caesar, I guess we just got caught up in the moment." I say as Gale wrapps his arm around my waist.

"Oh it's alright, we are all human beings here. It's your day! So how's it going there?"

Me and Gale are silent as we try to think of something good to say. We can't tell him what is actually going on with us.

"Life is really good here in 12. We're fantastic to be exact." He then nuzzles his nose near my cheek and then kisses it. My face starts to get red as I could hear Caesar and what I'm guessing is the audience being awe struck and clapping.

"And thanks to the Capital we have never been closer.. well 25 yards to be exact." I say. Everyone laughs except for the me and Gale who are faking it.

"Hahaha fantastic! I love it! We will be checking on you two lovebirds during the tour. Thank you so much Journey Lavender and Gale Hawthorne!" We both waive to the camera and smile. I even blew a kiss which I never thought I'd do in my life!

As soon as the camera shuts off, Gale lets go of my waist, we drop our hands and our smiles.

"Good acting." He tells me.

"Thanks, you too."

"…. you know for a second I almost thought that kiss was real…" and that shocked me. Did he want it to be real? He walked off to talk to Cinna before I could say anything.

"Alright everyone we are out of here in ten!" Effie yelled out.

I quickly run back into my house and say goodbye to my family. "Mom!"

Mom comes running into the living room looking alarmed. Oops.

"What is it sweetie!?"

"I...um...I just wanted to say that I love you, and goodbye...for now." It always feels weird when me and mom have our little mother/daughter moment. I spent 4 years hating her and it took the Hunger Games for me to understand what she went through that day my father died and why she did what she did. It took weeks in the games for me to forgive her.

"And I love you sweetheart." We hug for a few moments and then I see a very melancholy Flex standing on the couch. I walk over to the couch and pick him up and hold him close. "Hey buddy boy what's wrong?" I ask softly. I never liked to see him cry, because if I did, I cry too.

"You're leaving me again! I don't want you to go!" He clings to my neck as he sobs on my shoulder. I try with all my might to not burst out in tears right now.

"Hey, shh. It's okay. It's only for a couple of weeks. And here." I walk over to the coat hooks and hand him my hunting jacket. "Here. Take it, and whenever you miss me, or at night when you feel lonely, just wear it and I'll be there okay? Hey! And when I get back, you can tell me all about the adventures you've had with Posy!" I say excitedly. His face lights up at that and he takes the jacket in his small hands. I hear the sound of footsteps behind me and I see Cinna with a sad face as he looked at me holding a tear stained Flex in my arms.

"It's time to go…" I nod my head and hand Flex to mom. I say one last goodbye and walk out the door. In front of my house, I see 2 black cars and one of them has Gale, Effie, and Cinna. I get inside and sit sandwiched in between Cinna and Gale. When the car starts to drive off, I turn my head to see Mom and Flex in tears with my jacket in his hands and he squeezes it close to his small body.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I started to sob into Gale's arm. I didn't care who saw me, I just cried. I could feel Gale's arm wrap around me and I could feel Cinna rub my back and Effie pat my leg as she sits across from me. "Oh darling it will be alright! You'll be back home before you know it." I heard her say with sadness in her voice.

"She's right J.J It'll be over soon. It'll be okay, I promise." Gale whispered in my ear. I cried all the way to the train station which seemed like hours and when i got on the only thing I wanted to do was wash this crap off my face and go to bed. I excused myself from dinner and everyone including Haymitch looked at me with pity. I feel drained from today so I really didn't care about their looks and I only wanted to sleep. When I finally washed all the makeup off in my room, an Avox wearing alot of blue sparkly fabric comes in and gives me pajamas. A fitted brown t-shirt and some loose black pants.

"Thank you" I say. She nods and walks out. I never really knew why Avox's never speak and didn't think to ask. Maybe I'll ask tomorrow.

I got into my pj's and went to bed. And the only dreams I had were of Snow and the games…

**AN: Hi guys, I just wanted to say thanks for the like and favorite from ****dianaemrys15. Thank you for being the first, and I hope I get more likes and favs soon with some reviews from others. THANK YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I woke the next day, I was hoping to see the grey dull walls and dusty old floor of my house. But sadly, I saw the dark blue wall paper, and the newly polished floors of the train. I rubbed my eyes, still hoping it was all a dream, but when I opened my eyes for the second time I came to realize that it was indeed not a dream. I sighed and got up off the bed and saw some clothes laid on the night table.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick hot shower and then got dressed in a grey sweater with cut off sleeves, black loose pants, and I left my hair to dry curled up. I put on Prim's mockingjay pin and was ready to walk out. I didn't bother putting on shoes since the dining room had carpet.

I walked into the dining room to see everyone at the large table eating breakfast and not saying a word. The first person to spot me was Gale. When our eyes met I could see the sympathy in his eyes. I just let it go and walk to the table as everyone was now watching me and I sat down next to Cinna. He turned to me and gave me a small reassuring smile and I returned it. An Avox came over and filled my cup with something that looked like spiced wine and I say thank you but she says nothing back. Then I remembered my little thought last night.

I leaned over to Cinna and whispered "hey Cinna? Why don't Avox's talk to us?"

Cinna looks at me like I'm crazy, then he leans down and says "You never knew?" I shake my head no and he sighs. He looks reluctant to tell me, but then he says "They were rebels against the capitol and… as punishment they cut off their tongues…" He says with discomfort. WHAT!?

I was at lost for words at what Cinna just said. HOW COULD THE CAPITOL DO THAT!? _Because they can, because they're cruell._ A voice in the back of my head said. I tried my best not to burst with anger as I took slow breaths. I look back at the Avox girl and I give her a sympathetic smile and turn back around. As I grabbed some toast, a hard boiled egg and some bacon I hear Effie start to speak.

"Alright! Now You and Gale are going to be very busy these next few days. Each day, we will be traveling to each District and give a quick eulogy to each of the fallen tributes."

Me and Gale lift our heads at Effie at what she just told us. We have to go to each District and say speeches to parents who've lost their children! A picture of Rue flashes in my head and I try not to cry. I take deep breaths to try and hold myself together.

"Journey? Journey dear, are you alright?" I hear Effie ask me. I looked at her and swallow a lump in my throat.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Effie, please continue."

"Well, as I was saying… in between each trip you will be able to relax and enjoy the luxury. Delicious food, massages, spa treatments! I told them, 'Nothing but the best for my two victors!" She says excitedly. I wasn't really in the happy mood with the morning I've had and I was trying my best to drown out most of what Effie was saying. I look over at Haymitch who was also trying to drown out what she was saying as he was sipping on his alcohol infused orange juice.

"The schedule will be bear. Twelve days, twelve Districts then at the end of the tour we will be visiting President Snow for his Presidential party!"

My blood runs cold as she says his name. I was just dreading seeing him again. Gale must've noticed my discomfort and mouthed 'are you okay?'. I nodded my head and looked down at my food as Effie kept talking.

"You both have earned your luxuries. You should enjoy it!"

"What did you say!" Me and Gale both said at the same time.

"I said enjoy it. You two deserve it!" Effie says.

"You're kidding right?" Gale growled.

"By killing people? That's just sick!?" I said fed up with this stuff. I slammed my napkin on the table and walk off. I needed time to be by myself and think.

I walked down to where the big dom was and you could see all of the outside. I sat down crossed legged and leaned on the pillows and I watched the trees pass by and look to the cloudy sky.

I was thinking about what President Snow said and how I could fool the Districts about our love story. I don't know how I can convince him and the Districts because I'm doing my best, but I feel that it isn't enough. I still think that Snow will still kill me even if I could convince the Districts. I still can't believe that people were thinking that I was a rebel. That people could look to me. I'm a nobody, I'm just a girl.

I then heard the doors open and didn't bother looking to see who it was. It could only be either Haymitch or Cinna.

"Look, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now. I'll apologies for my 'lack of manners' to everyone later." I said.

Expecting either Cinna's calmed voice, or Haymitch's drunken voice, I heard neither. Instead I heard a deep husky, strong voice speak. Gale.

"You don't have to apologies to anyone Journey. It's true, it is sick that we had to earn our 'luxury' by killing other kids. And I hate myself for it everyday." He sat down next to me on the sofa and I could feel goose bumps form on my skin. "Do.. do you have the dreams?" He asks me. I was shocked at his question. Of course I had the dreams, but they were mostly of Rue's death.

"Y-yeah. Why, do you?" Stupid question Journey. Stupid question.

"Yeah… there so vivid. Sometimes, I think that they are real. Like I'm back in the games." I can't believe I wasn't alone with this. For a year I thought that I was the only one suffering from the aftermath of the games.. but Gale understands. Maybe.. Just maybe we can be friends.

"Look, Gale. Lets make a deal. You want us to be friends right?" He slightly nods his head yes, but in his blue eyes I see a different answer. "Okay, then we can be friends.. if you just stop looking at me like I'm a wounded puppy all the time. It just makes me feel.. weak. Okay?" And it wasn't just him.. it was everyone.

"Okay.. but.." But what? "But what if..what if I want to be more than friends? I mean I've felt differently towards you ever since the day we ended the games. You make me feel different. Ever since that day in the rain.. " I couldn't. I just couldn't listen to what he was saying. I just might break..

"Gale.. I-I can't be with you in that way."

"Why?"

"Because I only see you as a friend. That's all I can take right now." I say. I feel bad for shutting him down, but I can lie. No matter what I feel.. I can't feel it. Because if President Snow decides to kill me.. that will crush him.

Gale looks like I just ripped his heart out of his chest. Then he tightens his jaw and looks down. "Okay. I understand... We can be friends.. if you tell me the deep stuff." A smile plasters on my face. Trying to lift the mood a little.

"The deep stuff? You're starting to sound like Peeta." That was true. Peeta asked me the same thing when he asked me to be friends. Surprisingly Glae actually smiles at that. "You know it took Peeta 3 years to get me to open up right?."

"Well if you can open up to him, then you can open up to me. I am your friend." He's right. If I want the friendship to work I have to put effort into it.

"Okay. I'll tell you my favorite color, and you tell me yours. I love dark red."

"I like blue" That's ironic because of his eyes. Hmm.

"Okay. Um.. favorite hobby? Mine is... singing." It was Gale's turn to look shocked. He NEVER heard me sing.

"Really? I never would have thought that."

"Yeah well I only sing to Flex and Prim. They go right to sleep when I do."

"My hobby would be.. reading" WHAT!? OH MY GOD!

"Really? I never would have thought that." I say copying him. Not really meaning to.

"Yeah. But I mostly read to my younger siblings. Posy loves it." I smile at that. Posy is a really sweet girl.

We smile at each other and then the whole room went dark as we were in a tunnel. Lights were sparking everywhere and out of the corner of my eye I could swear I saw something drawn in red. It looked exactly like my mockingjay pin! My smile falters. Just to make sure, I grabbed my pin from my shirt and looked at it. Yeah... it was. I stood up and looked to Gale.

"Did you see that!?" He looked alarmed at me.

"See what?" He looks around for a moment.

When the tunnel ended we saw bright light poor into the room. Then the next thing we saw was wired fences, peacekeepers, and other military personnel.

"Oh my God" I say full of shock. Gale looks where I'm looking and he looks just as shocked as me. "Whoa" We both get closer to the glass to get a better view. District 11 isn't suppose to look like this. There is suppose to be fields of cotton and people in the fields working. But peacekeepers were walking around watching every movement of the pickers and the people look gloomy and scared.

"What happened?" We both ask at the same time. Asking the question was stupid because both of us didn't know the answer. The train started to slow down and Effie came in to bring us to front of the train. Peacekeepers were on the train and that made me a little eerie. I stayed close to Gale as we were escorted out. When we got off the train, I could hear Effie complain about how the District looked very unfestive. I rolled my eyes at her and kept walking until we were in a car with Gale, Haymitch, and Effie. Also peacekeepers were in the car with us and it wasn't very comfortable.

"Alright! You'll do a quick eulogy and I took the liberty of making both of your speeches and organized them. Now for 11, that's Thresh and Rue."

Rue.. I was started to get shaky as I looked at the cards she holds in front of me. I couldn't grab them. I couldn't move.

Then, I see hands take them from me and I looked over to see that Gale has them.

"I'll do all the talking if that's okay with you?" I take a deep breath and give a whispered thank you before the whole car became silent.

A few minutes later, we were in the justice building getting primped for the televised speeches. I was wearing a dark blue shirt with a wavy flowy bottom and some black tights and heels. My hair was finger waved with some loose curls on the tips. Gale was wearing a black shirt with a grey suit jacket and black pants. His dark brown hair was also jelled back.

When we were ready, Effie had us stand together in front of the closed doors. "Remember to smile and stand up straight. You two are on camera."

When the doors opened, they revealed many people who looked gloomy. We only had a few applause which I understood why. We killed 2 of their people.

In the distance, I could see 2 families on 2 small stages. One side had a picture of Thresh and the other was.. Rue. I could see her mother in tears along with all of the other 5 small girls she is clinging to. They all were crying and they all had a resemblance to Rue.. Thresh's family was smaller than Rue's but still… they were his parents.

"Thank you… we are very honored to be here with you today. As well as the families of the fallen tributes…" He stops. What is he doing?

**Gale POV**

This isn't right. I looked down at all the faces of the people in the audience. They all looked unhappy and they should. The Capitol ruined them. I looked up to the families and felt nothing but pity. I looked down at the cards in my hand. I can't read this crap.

I dropped the cards to the floor and looked to the audience once more.

"Though they fought with bravery and dignity, both Thresh and Rue were so young. But, our lives aren't just measured in years. They are measured by the lives of the people around us. If it wasn't for Thresh and Rue, the girl I love wouldn't be standing by my side today. And to thank them for that, we would like to donate 1 month of our winnings to the family of the Tributes, every year for the rest of our lives." I look up to see the families nod a thank you and a smile.

**J POV**

I was surprised at Gale. Victors are not allowed to do things like that, but Gale just did. We turned around as we were about to be escorted off the stage, but I felt that I needed to say something. I needed to tell them how important Rue was. I turned back around and walked to the mic.

"I just wanted to say that I didn't know Thresh, but he saved my life twice and that will be a debt I will never be able to repay. And I'm am so sorry for your lose. " I said as I looked right at his parents. They were holding each other close and were looking straight at me as I did them. Tears in their eyes. They smiled warmly as if to say thank you. I then turned to Rue's family and I could start to feel the tears come as I looked at everyone of their faces that resembled her so much.

"I did know Rue. She wasn't just an ally, she was also my friend. She was so young.. s-so gentle and she deserved much better. I see her in my best friend Prim.. and in the meadow by my house... I can even hear her in mockingjay song." It was getting harder and harder to speak. It was too much to handle. Her mother was in full blown tears and so was her daughters. I could see and even feel their pain as if it was radiating off them and on to me. I could feel the warm tears fall on my cold skin.

"I should've stayed with her that day.. But I didn't. And I couldn't save her… and I am s-so so sorry." I said. She nods to me and smiles. She then mouths an "I forgive you". I feel a giant weight on my shoulder disappear as I smile back. But then wasn't expecting what happens next.

I heard a whistle. The mockingjay whistle I knew all too well, and it was coming from down in the audience. I look around and see a man. A very old, very fragile man with white hair very visable against his dark skin. He gives me our District 12 salute of respect. Within seconds, everyone in the crowd proudly lifted their hands to the sky and did the same. I look around at all the faces that were saluting me and I felt lighter. I looked over to Gale to see him starting at me with a proud smile. I felt like this could be easier...until… something happened.

Peacekeepers grabbed what looks like clubs and began walking to the crowd of people. I knew something was wrong as the crowd was yelling at them to stop. My instincts took over and I ran down the steps to get to the peacekeepers but I was quickly held back by two of them. I started to struggle out of there grasps but they held on tightly to my arms. One whispered in my ear.

"Don't make it any worse than it already is girl!"

"**PUT HER DOWN! LET HER GO!**" I heard Gale screaming. He was charging for me, but he was grabbed by peacekeepers.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The crowd started to roar with anger as they tried to push the peacekeepers forward. A peacekeeper made it through the crowd and grabbed the old man that was trying to sruggle as best as he could and was dragging him up to the stage.

"**WAIT! STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LEAVE HIM ALONE PLEASE! PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE**!" I yelled helplessly. I tried kicking and thrashing to get to the peacekeeper but I could find the strength. "**NO! PLEASE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!**" I kept hearing the screams, the cries and the pleads of the people to let him go, but it wasn't going to happen.

I was dragged in the Justice building and I could see Gale being dragged by peacekeepers into the building also as he then tried to get to the old man. I was thrown on the ground by peacekeepers and the last thing I saw of the old man was him on his knees, and a gun to his head and the crowd trying to get to him before the doors closed. I then heard a loud bang and more screams of terror and rage.

I knew then. I knew that they killed an innocent because of me. Something in me snapped. My blood boiled rage and fury and I bolted upwards and was running to the doors, but was held back by Haymitch.

"**YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM YOU SON OF BITCH! YOU KILLED HIM!" **I heard Haymitch and Cinna screaming me to calm down but I couldn't. I was too enraged to listen to anything. I was then dragged upstairs and could hear Gale screaming at the peacekeepers and Effie who was also mad but screaming more at herself.

I kept on crying until me and Haymitch reached a room.

"Journey, you had a VERY simple task.."

"I know, but I swear, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt! He has to know that. He has to know.."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sn-Snow. He came to see me. He's worried about a rebellion in the Districts. He thinks they don't believe our love story." I say as I'm trying my best to calm down, but from the window, I could see the crowd..and the man.

"So he wants you to make them believe it?"

I only nod my head as I breath trying to catch my breath. Haymitch looks at me disappointed.

"Journey what were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking about RUE! Haymitch I just want this to be over! I just want to go home!"

"WAKE UP JOURNEY! This will not end when you get home, you will never get off this train! You and Gale are now mentors, so every year you guys will be broadcasted and they will pull you out to tell the details of your love story. Your job is to be a distraction. Make people forget about what's going on. Think you can do that?"

I look down on the ground and just nod my head. Realizing how my life is going change for the worst.

"Okay… are you alright?"

"Y-yeah."

That was a lie. I wasn't alright. I could never be alright again.

I looked out of the window and saw the old man on the ground and his blood all over the concrete. I wanted to just vomit at the sight.

I can't do this...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After that day, I had nightmares every time I closed my eyes. The image of that man was now in my collection of haunted nightmares and like the rest, I couldn't get them out of my mind. It was like it was tainted in my brain.

If that wasn't bad enough, everyday Gale and I visit each District to pay "respects" to the fallen Tributes. We've now been to Districts 11,10,9, and 8. And when we arrived at District 8 yesterday, I finally saw what President Snow was talking about. They were rebelling. The crowd was pushing and shoving the peacekeepers, they were screaming fits of words against the Capitol.

"We would like to thank the glory of the Capitol for bringing us together. We are are forever grateful." It was really hard to read these cards. Effie was so cheesy it was hard to actually sound like a normal person.

The crowd didn't believe it either as they just kept yelling over me.

"**YEAH RIGHT!"**

"**TELL US HOW YOU REALLY FEEL!"**

"**TELL US THE TRUTH!"**

"Panem today...Panem tomorrow. Panem.. forever." Just saying that just makes me want to vomit.

**Panem forever? Can that really be true? I was beginning to think differently. Feel differently..**

********Time Skip********

It was absolutely outstanding knowing that the tour was almost over. After seeing everything in the other districts, I needed a break… well a 2 day break. We were now just sitting at the dinner table and for once it was silent. The only noise was the crystal chandelier swaying back and forth clinking. Effie had absolutely nothing to say as did Cinna. I was sitting next to Gale who was just picking at his food, glaring at the plate. If Gale had powers, he would have exploded the fine china, or make it burst into flames. His way of dealing with these District events were different than mine.

Gale would use anger and words to deal with it and me.. well I would just hide in my room like a scared little girl and that was what made me feel bad about myself. That's another thing the Hunger Games changed about me. They changed the way I dealt with death.

"So Journey, me and Cinna have been talking about your dress that you were going to wear for the Presidential party, and we FINALLY came up with a marvelous dress! We want you to try it on after we eat." Effie said, trying to lighten the mood. I could really care less about the dress I'm wearing. I'm just worried about President Snow.

"Yeah… whatever." I say as I get up. My appetite disappeared just at the thought of President Snow and now I just wanted to be alone to think. As I reached my bedroom however, I found that being alone wasn't going to happen because Gale was walking behind me.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Crap, he knew. He knew something was up. It was like he could read minds.. well my mind.

"Nothing.. It's… it's just really complicated." He looks at me like he's trying to determine whether he should stay, or leave. But being the stubborn guy that he is, he of course chose to stay.

"Look, I know something is bothering you, and I just wish that you won't keep things in the dark from me. I thought we were friends.." Damn it. He was right. He was always right. That's what I hate about him.

"Ok.. I'll tell you… President Snow.. doesn't believe in our love story. He knows that it's a fake, and he also isn't happy about my plan with the berries in the arena. He want's us to make him and the districts believe. He.. t-threatened to kill my friends and family. Including.. including you."

I was hoping for him to blow up with anger at snow, but to my surprise, he just hugged me. It shocked me at first but then I knew why. I was crying. I was in pain and he saw that, so he hugged me. I really did need the comfort and I was glad it was him.

"Look, nothing will happen to your family or me. I PROMISE that. We are just going to have to figure something out…" After a few minutes of silent thinking, Gale's eyes brightened up and I knew a lightbulb went on in his head.

"I think I got something… but you're not going to like it at all." Oh no. This sounds bad. But it was Gale and I have to give it a shot.

"Ok.. well what is it? What's the plan?"

"We can get married.." Ummmm….. WHAT?!

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"Look just hear me out first, President Snow might believe this. I don't think he would think that we would go as far as to marry each other just for show." He did have a point. No one can go to extremes as to marry just for show. Marriage was like a binding contract. Something I was hoping to avoid in my lifetime.

"Your right.. Okay, I think we should tell the others." We walk side by side down the hall and see Effie, Cinna, and a assed out Haymitch still at the table. I had a giant lump in my throat and I could hardly speak. Still shocked at the whole… _marriage _thing. Gale was the first to clear his throat.

"Okay, listen guys Journey and I have come up with a plan to make President Snow believe in our love story."

When we said that, Haymitch was wide awake and now everyone was staring at us waiting for the plan.

"Gale and I are going to get m-married." Effie looked outstanded, Cinna looked shocked, and Haymitch just laughed.

"Hahahahaha! You- Hahaha! You two getting married!? Yeah I don't think that will work." He said as he takes a drink of his whisky. "You two can barely look like a lovebird couple as boyfriend and girlfriend on stage. How the hell will you pull off marriage."

"Look just think about it for a second. If we go as far as marriage, that will have to prove to the Districts about our love story. They really can't think that we could be that desperate."

Haymitch thinks for a second and then nods in agreement along with the others.

"Okay.. not a bad idea. But judging by the look on Journey's face right now, I'm guessing it was your idea Gale?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then I have a question for Journey. Are you ready to do this? Because once we announce to the world that you two are engaged there will be no going back." I think. There is no one that I love romantically back home. Probably never will. So I guess if it's Gale then I won't be forever alone.. But marriage at 14!? What the hell am I thinking…

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright.. let the games began."

***********TIME SKIP***********

The party was tonight. My last night of freedom. And to say I was nervous was an understatement. I was scared beyond belief. Gale already bought the ring, Cinna is already designing my wedding dress. Effie is already planning the venue. Haymitch.. well Haymitch is choosing all the beverages.

Right now, I was getting ready with my prep team for the Presidential Party. I was wearing a long flowy dress. The bottom was slim, light brown flowy material, with a dark brown see through tool with a shimmy texture. The waist up was fitted and had a black lace design that showed off my curves. Sadly I was walking in high heels that were black and covered in lace. My hair had a side braid at the top of my head running down and the a bunch of loose curls. My eyeshadow had a black lace design and I just had on some pale lip gloss.

"Journey, you look amazing as always." Cinna said as he finished my makeup. I smile and say thank you as my bedroom door opens to find a peacekeeper.

"5 minutes." And then he just leaves. Peacekeepers put me on even more edge now that I've seen what they can do. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought and my hands were shaking and sweaty.

"Okay Journey. I want you to go out there and show what a beautiful young woman you've become." I swallow hard and nod my head, not trusting my voice. He escorts me to the doors of the train and we wait for Gale. Effie will meet us at the party. She said she was having some… wig issues.

One minute before the doors open, I hear heavy footsteps on my right. I look over to see gale in a dark brown suit and black tie. He looks as nervous as I am. Well at least I'm not alone on this. I turn to Cinna and give him a hug before Gale and I connect arms.

And then it was time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The doors open to show a bunch of people dressed in green, pink, purple, blue, and every other colors known to man. Most of them you couldn't see their faces because of either their ruffled giant close, or their gigantic wigs. Hell even their makeup. The whole scene just made me want to laugh, but I bite my tongue and keep walking forward as they all clapped and cheered. Their hands and faces practically against mine as they were trying to get a good look at us. We smiled and waved was we walked up the steps. It was hard for me though because the stairs were high and my heels were very big. Plus the length of the dress didn't help any either.

I held on tighter to Gale like my life depended on it as we made it to the final steps. What I saw made me look in "aw" for just a second until I realized whose house this was. It was President Snow's grand palace. The color of the humongous mansion was a pure white, and then had some red, pink, and blue lights projected onto the house.

"Are you ready?" Gale whispered to me, feeling his warm breath on my skin. I turn to him and whispered a "Yes" and then we walked inside. Everyone was just cheering for us, shaking our hands, greeting us with kisses on the cheeks. It was all just too much. My lips were beginning to twitch as I kept smiling, trying to look so happy. After we finally got outside to the backyard, there were only a few people there and we both let out a breath of relief.

"Well that was.. fun" I say.

"Yeah, I thought my eyes would go blind from all those rainbow colors!"

I look around the garden and see bushes filled with white roses. Like the same rose that Snow gave to me that day…

I shake my head and tried to think about something else. Something more cheerful. We walk to the food table where there were MOUNTAINS of food. Food that would feed my District twice over. I look up at Gale saw he was clenching his jaw, probably thinking the same thing.

"Hey come on! I see Octavia." I say as I distract him from the food. Octavia was wearing some kind of red dress that was in a shape of a ball. It was covered in sparkles and glitter.

"Hello! Hello! Darlings you look fabulous!" She says as kisses my cheek and nods towards Gale. She was always just a little frightened by Gale because of his height… and because of his scowl. I knew he wasn't scowling at her, but still. I nudged him and that seemed to get his attention.

"You look like you are about to set that dinner table on fire. Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not okay. Do you see how much food they have? That food could feed our District for at least a fucking year!" He whispered/yelled. I nod my head, but I didn't know what to say to calm him down because I was agreeing with him right now.

"I know. Let's just.. act like it doesn't bother us. At least wait until we get back on the train to.. explode okay?"

He takes a deep breath and nods. He then plastered a smile on his face that made him looked like he wasn't angry at all. We started having a conversation with Octavia, but then I got hungry and walked to the table. I grabbed a small plate and started looking for what i wanted. There was EVERYTHING. Every kind of meat, fruit, and vegetable you could think of. I grab some ham, beef, pineapple and a few carrots. I find a table where it was completely empty and started eating.

The food was mouth watering with every bite and it was hard for me to not bust use my hands and shove the food in my mouth. When I was just half way done, I heard a voice in back of me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl on fire." I stop eating and turn to see a man. A man about the height of Gale but looked a little older. He had a handsome face with a smile that looked like it could only cause trouble. His hair was dirty blond and curly.

"Yes, and who are you?" He didn't seem like everyone else. He didn't look like those goons. He looked.. normal like me and Gale.

"Why I'm surprise you haven't heard about little old me. I'm sure that a few girls have blabbed about Odair."

Ohh.. now I know him. Finnick Odair who won the 65th Hunger Games. I was too young to remember that but they never stopped talking to him.

"I must say, I am amazed at how you won the 74th Games at the age 13. A year younger than me.. you must be one brave little girl." Did he really just call me a 'little girl?'

"Careful Finnick, you sound like you're getting jealous." Giving him a glare.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I'm not jealous, I'm just fascinated." He says as he puts his hands up in surrender but had a giant smirk on his face. As if he was playing a game.

"You're right about one thing Finnick. Girls do blabber about you. I've also heard loads of rumors too." I lie. He looked eager to hear what I had to say.

"Oh? Well what are they saying?" I get up as I take one last bite from my pork and face him.

"Nothing that you have to worry about."

And then I walk over to wear Gale was talking with Octavia, Effie, and a middle aged man. I walk next to Gale as he puts an arm around my waist.

"Hey, where have you been, I didn't see you at the dinner table?" Gale whispered.

"I sat down and ate at a table." I say. Effie than chose to interrupt our talk.

"Ah! Journey, I like you to meet Plutarch Heavensbee, he is the new head gamemaker. He... filled in for Seneca Crane." Gale and I both scuff at her choice of words.

"I bet you were at the top of Snow's wanted list for the job after Seneca died." We all look at Gale in shock. I smiled at him, and surprisingly so did Plutarch. He even gave a small chuckle. Effie, however did not do the same.

"Gale! Manners young man!" I roll my eyes at Effie. Scolding him like he was a six year old boy.

"It's alright . he was just saying what he thought."

Then we heard the Capitol music blast out and people started to walk out to the front yard. Gale and I followed behind Effie as she was so excited to see the President. When we all gathered in the front, a stage was placed and Effie dragged us to the side of the stage as we wait for Snow. It was getting hard for me to breath as it was almost time to give the BIG announcement. Then President Snow walked gracefully on stage with a small smile peeking through his white beard.

I was starting to shake because of my nerves. Gale looked at me and smiled at me. His blue eyes shining.

"It'll be okay. This will work.. I hope."

"Okay…"

Snow walked up to the podium, but not before eyeing me and Gale. My spine shivered,

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! I am glad you all came here tonight, to celebrate the end of another year, but along the way we got to see the beginning of love so great. So powerful, that I would like for them to come up and say a few words." Everyone started cheering for us as we made our way to the podium. I decided to talk first.

"Thank you everyone for your support. We have come a long way from just being two people who were oblivious to each other, but now.." I turn to to Gale as he looks at me. "Now we have found each other, and I couldn't ask for anything else."

Gale leans down and pecks my cheek. I could hear the "awwws" of the crowd.

"I would just like to say that I'm also glad that you all except our unconditional love. I know that you love me more than anything, and I love you with everything in me… which is why I can't hold it back anymore." He bends down on one knee in front of me and pulls out a little black box and shows a large square diamond that was wrapped around 2 loops of diamonds. It was beautiful. I swallow hard remember to act surprised. I gasp and put a hand over my mouth as I hear everyone else gasp along with me.

"Journey Lavender, will you make me the most happiest man alive by marrying me?" Oh god this was it. My freedom was about to be gone forever.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes I will marry you." he puts the ring on my left finger and then stands to lift me up. I wrap my arms around his neck as he spins me around. We then share a kiss and we hear the crowd go CRAZY. They were shouting, screaming, whistling, clapping. It was.. crazy. Then we heard loud booming and turned to see fireworks brightening the night sky.

When I looked behind Gale, I saw President Snow with a look of disappointment as he shakes his head at me. Right then and there, my blood ran cold. There was ringing in my ears and my mouth ran dry.

It didn't work..

I was dead…

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded. Busy, busy, busy. Now if you want to see me fashion work go to and look for me, journeytaylor. OR COPY AND PASTE THIS TO TOUR URL AND CLICK SEARCH**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
